Starrende Augen: Das Monster In Der Ecke
by TheKritty
Summary: Sam hat unglaubliches Angst.Dieses starrende Monster blickte von oben auf ihn herab.Es würde ihn jeden Moment anfallen.Er musste nach Dean rufen,der würde ihn retten...Wee!chester Sam 6 J. , Humor!, Family , scared!sam, comforting!dean. OS! LG


**Titel: **Starrende Augen – Das Monster in der Ecke

**Autor: **Kritty – das bin ich. *lol*

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Genre:**Ich nenne es einen kleinen wee!chesters – family – angsty- Humor-One-shot.

**Raiting: **ab 9 - K+

**Warning: **wee!chesters , und es kann sehr unangenehm werden für Menschen mit gewissen Phobie. Und diese Story ist nicht betagelesen!

**Sum: **Ihr glaubt garnicht wie viel Angst der 6 jährige kleine Sammy hatte. Es gab sie wirklich, große, ekelerregende Monster. Auch wenn Dean das immer abgestritten hatte.. Aber es gab sie. Trotzdem, sein großer Bruder würde ihn retten und auf typische, deanische Art und Weise trösten. Wie ein großer Bruder eben. Da war sich Sam sicher.

**Disclaimer: **Sie gehören sowas von nicht mir. Weder Mini-Dean und Mini-Sammy, noch ihre atemberaubenden Editionen in Großformat. Aber definitiv in meinen Träumen^^. Die beiden gehören Mr Eric Kripke. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Geschreibsel.

**A/N: **Diese Story ist...etwas verrückt und lächerlich – aber was kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen.... Ich und meine kleinen Geschwister mussten da alle durch. Einige von euch vielleicht auch. Es war furchtbar, ernsthaft. Das hier ist die Übersetzung meiner englischen Version ' Staring Spider – The Monster In The Corner'. Und....huh, normalerweise lese ich nicht soviel Wee!chesters und ich frage mich jetzt noch wie es dazu kam, meinen ersten Wee!chester – Oneshot zu schreiben ('Schmerz eines Kindes') – und nun das. Vielleicht ist es einfacher, Wee!chester zu schreiben und ich hab da einfach mehr Ideen...ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich werde nicht von jetzt auf nachher wee!chesters lieben *frech grins*. Noch nicht :)

Feedback wäre sehr liebund da das alles nicht betagelesen ist, wäre es schön wenn man auch meine Fehler konstruktiv kritisieren würde.

Viel Spaß!

Glg,Kritty

* * *

**Starrende Augen – Das Monster in der Ecke**

„Dean!"

Der Ruf hallte durch den Motelraum wie ein Donner durch die regnerische Nacht.

„Dean, hilf mir!"

Der 6 jährige Sam lag auf seinem Bett, die kratzige Bettdecke über seinen kleinen Körper ausgebreitet und das zerknautschte Kissen zwischen seinen kleinen Armen auf seiner Brust. Die Augen des Kindes waren weit aufgerissen und der entsetzte Blick hin an einer Ecke der Decke über ihm.

Der Raum, den sich Sam und sein Bruder dieses Mal teilten, war in Dunkelheit getaucht, einzig und allein der Mond schickte ein wenig Licht in die Ecke, wo Sams Augen auf das schrecklichste _Ding _blickten, das er _je_ in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Seine kleinen Fäuste zitterten mit der Anstrengung, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen – denn das _Ding _starrte ihn an als würde es ihn jeden Moment anspringen und lebendig auffressen wenn er sich auch nur ein bisschen bewegte.

Und so lag er hier in seinem Bett und tat das einzige was ihm einfiel. Er rief nach seinem großen Bruder.

„Dean, bitte! Du musst mir helfen! Dean!!!"

Weit aufgerissene runde Augen starrten weiterhin auf die unheilvolle Ecke und füllten sich mit Tränen. Dean war schon zurück. Dean war fertig mit seinen Hausaufgaben, war fertig mit den Aufträgen mit denen Dad ihn beauftragt hatte. Dean war ihm Badezimmer. Dean war da. Warum also bliebt sein großer Bruder versteckt im verdammten Badezimmer während Sam bedroht wurde von einem _Monster_? Sam riskierte einen Blick zur leicht geöffneten Tür und bewegte seinen Kopf. Das Licht des Schlafzimmers seines Vaters war aus – Dad war noch nicht von seiner Arbeit zurück – aber er konnte sehen, dass das Licht im Badezimmer an war. Und das bedeutete, dass Dean die Tür nicht zugemacht hatte. Er machte das nie, weil er sicher sein wollte, Sam rufen zu hören, das wusste der jüngste Winchester. Genau wie jetzt.

„Deeeean!" rief Sam wieder, nun einen leicht entnervten und verzweifelten Ton in seiner Stimme. Und sein Herz sprang hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, als die Stimme seines Bruders über die nicht so weite Distanz zwischen ihrem Schlafraum und dem Badezimmer zu ihm kam.

„Sammy? Alles okay?"

Deans Stimme war rau und müde, aber auch besorgt und erschrocken.

„Dean, bitte! Du sollst kommen!" rief Sam zurück und er umklammerte das Kissen in seinen Händen ein wenig fester.

Das war alles was sein großer Bruder brauchte, denn er hatte kaum seinen Satz beendet und Dean stand neben seinem Bett, halb angezogen. Die Beine in einer abgetragenen Pyjamahose und den Rest seines Schlafanzugs in seiner linken Hand stand er da und atmete laut durch die Nase.

„Was ist, Sammy?" fragte er, ließ damit sein Schlafanzuoberteil fallen und legte seine Hand auf Sams Arm. Der Kleine schaute Dean in die Augen und wagte nicht, zurück zu schauen, nicht in _diese Ecke. _Wo_ es _war. Somit hob er nur einen Arm, ließ das Kissen los und sein Zeigefinger deutete auf das furchtbare _Ding _das einfach nicht aufhören wollte, auf ihn zu starren, die ganze Nacht lang, das jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen wollte und ihn fressen wollte. Lebendig. All diese furchtbaren Stunden und mehrere Minuten lang. Der jüngste Winchester biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, die Tränen einfach über seine Wange laufen zu lassen, sich in die Arme seines älteren Bruders zu werfen – und er gewann. Aber trotzdem, die verdammten Tränen in seinen verdammten Augen verschwanden nicht und er wollte wirklich dass sein Bruder verdammt nochmal etwas_ tat. _Genau _jetzt. _Dean traf seinen Blick, seine Augen folgten dem ausgestreckten Arm seines kleinen Bruders und verweilten auf der Ecke, wo _dieses Ding _war und darauf wartete von Dean bestraft zu werden, weil es seinen kleinen Sam geängstigt hatte.

Dann huschten die normalerweise grünen Augen – nun schwarz und überschattet von der Dunkelheit der Nacht – zurück zu Sam und das beunruhigte Gesicht Deans wurde ein wenig erleichtert und ein ganz kleines bisschen belustigt. _Oh. Oha. Und was passiert jetzt? _

„Sam. Hast du wegen einer Spinne nach mir gerufen?" _Jaah_.

„Nein...ich..Ich hab dich gerufen wegen..." haspelte Sam heraus aber wusste nicht was er sagen sollte , „...wegen...Ja. Ich hab dich wegen der Spinne gerufen." sagte er schließlich und war plötzlich ein bisschen peinlich berührt.

Vielleicht sollten Jungs nicht so sehr Angst haben vor Spinnen. Vielleicht sollten _Winchesters _keine Angst vor Spinnen haben. Dad sagte immer zu Dean, dass er vor solchen Dingen nicht zu viel Angst haben sollte. Angst war gut, sie hielt dich aufmerksam und auf Trab. - aber zu viel war nicht sehr gut und auch wenn Sam nicht wusste, warum sein Bruder und sein Vater immer wieder über solche Dinge sprachen, glaubte er mit seinem ganzen Herzen daran. Und so schluckte er und blinzelte einige Male, bis die Tränen verschwunden waren.

„Ja. Ich hab dich gerufen wegen diesem...Ding."

„Es ist kein _Ding. _Es ist ein Tier."

„Ja, das weiß ich, Dean."

„Ein sehr winziges Tier."

„Ich_ weiß_._"_

„Warum hast du mich dann gerufen? Ich hab gedacht, es wäre etwas passiert." sagte Dean, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sam dachte nach. _Weil es mir Angst gemacht hat. _

„Weil es mir Angst gemacht hat." sagte er, seine Augen Deans Blick suchend.

„Aber es ist nur ein Tier, Sammy. Du musst keine Angst haben." antwortete sein Bruder und setzte sich auf den Boden, seine Schulter an die Seite von Sams Bett gelehnt und sein Gesicht nun genau auf der Höhe von Sams.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe Angst. Es ist so..hässlich und groß."

Er konnte Dean grinsen sehen in der Dunkelheit.

„Dean! Wirklich, es ist...groß...und hat lange Beine..." er schüttelte sich , „...es ist eklig!"

Deans Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Dean! Ich meine es ernst, es sieht aus als würde es mich jeden Moment anfallen, und es sieht wirklich aus wie irgend so ein wirklich ekliges furchtbares Monster!"

Deans Grinsen verschwand und auf sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich erschrocken und ernst.

„Es gib keine Monster, Sammy. Das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt."

Sam blinzelte. _Er ist immer so schlecht gelaunt wenn es um das Monster-Thema geht. _

„Vielleicht nicht hier, aber ich schwöre dir – im letzten Motel war eins. Du hast mir nur nicht geglaubt."

Deans versteifte sich ein wenig.

„Ich glaube dir alles, Sammy – aber Monster gibt es einfach nicht, _das _musst du _mir _glauben."

Der jüngste Winchester seufzte und es entstand eine kleine Pause.

„Bitte, Dean. Die Spinne starrt mich an...ich mag das nicht...!"

„Sam, es ist nur-"

„- ich _weiß _dass es nur ein Tier ist, Dean! Und ich _weiß _dass es mich nicht wirklich fressen kann! Aber es kann mich beißen und vielleicht ist es giftig. Und wenn ich einschlafe kann es runter kommen und über mein Gesicht krabbeln- und vielleicht ist dann mein Mund offen und das Vieh kriecht rein – oder in meine Nase! Und ich will nicht an einem ekligen Monster ersticken! Und vielleicht-"

„-hör auf, Sammy!" unterbrach Dean den ängstlichen Redeschwall seines kleinen Bruders.

„Ich werde das Spinnchen wegschicken, okay?" fragte er und stand auf, sein ernster aber leicht amüsierter Blick immer noch auf seinem im Bett liegenden Bruder ruhend.

„Ja. Bitte." flüsterte Sam und beobachtete, wie sein Bruder auf das Bett kletterte, ein bisschen schwankend da es nicht gerade einfach war, auf einer sehr alten und ausgeleierten Matratze zu stehen.

„Willst du nicht ausm Bett raus? Vielleicht erwische ich die Spinne nicht richtig und sie fällt runter und-"

Das war genug Sam kämpfte sich umständlich aus der Bettdecke hervor, stieg aus dem Bett und sah Dean zu, wie er sich der Ecke näherte. Sein Bruder hielt Sams Kissen in seiner Hand, hob es an und der Arm mit jenem Kissen streckte sich, weiter und weiter. Sam fragte sich, wann sein Bruder so groß geworden war, als er merkte dass Dean nun auf der hölzernen Rückenlehne am Kopfende des Bettes stand, und Sams Augen weiteten sich etwas als er sah, dass Dean tatsächlich beinahe auf _Zehenspitzen _stand. _Prima Ballerina. Sowas von Ballerina, _dachte er und wollte einen Kommentar und ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Bruder loslassen – hey, er hatte den besten Lehrer überhaupt – als er etwas anderes bemerkte. Dean hatte den linken Zipfel des Kissens schon beinahe _in_ der Ecke. _Auf _der Spinne.

„Dean." sagte er, entsetzt über den Gedanken, der gerade über ihn gekommen durch die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders, hielt Dean inne und blickte runter auf Sam.

„Was?"

„Willst du....du willst die Spinne töten, hab ich recht?"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf Deans Gesicht.

„Warum? Du wolltest diese Spinne weg haben, richtig?"

„Ja, Dean – aber ich habe nie gesagt du sollst sie töten. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass diese Spinne ein Tier ist, und dieses kleine Katzenbaby letzte Woche, es war-"

„Ja Ja, Ich verstehe. Das Monster soll nicht getötet werden.". Es klang leicht verwirrt und ein bisschen wütend, aber Sam konnte das Gesicht seines Bruders nicht erkennen. Dean schaute zurück in die Ecke, das Kissen nun fallengelassen und er griff nach der Spinne mit seinen Händen.

Sam schüttelte sich. Sein Bruder war so_ mutig. _Er könnte niemals einfach so nach einer Spinne greifen, könnte niemals so ein Ding _berühren. _Aber genau das tat sein Bruder. Gerade eben. Er lebte seine Finger um das hässliche Vieh, mit all den langen Beinen und dem möglicherweise stachligen Körper. Der kleine Junge zog eine Grimasse und seine Augen weiteten sich als Dean zurück auf das Bett sprang, wankend und mit beiden Händen vor seiner Brust umständlich von dem Bett herunter kletterte. Sam ging einen großen Schritt zurück.

„Du...äh....kannst du es aus dem Fenster werden, bitte?"

Dean sandte ihm erneut einen seltsamen Blick und nickte.

„Ja. Das mache ich, Sammy."

Er ging langsam zum Fenster während sich Sam aufs Bett setzte, seine Unterlippe kauend und seine Hände in dem Kissen vergraben das Dean wenige Sekunden vorher fallen gelassen hatte.

Er beobachtete seinen Bruder umständlich das Fenster öffnen, sich hinauslehnen und mit dem Öffnen der Hände die Spinne ins Freie entlassen. In derselben Sekunde lies Sams Mund einen zutiefst erleichterten Seufzer frei. Er lächelte Dean an, der das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, sich umdrehte und Sam anblickte.

„Danke, Dank." sagte er mit ganzem Herzen und bevor sein Bruder irgendetwas dummes sagen konnte hüpfte er Dean entgegen und umarmte ihn. Umarmte ihn so fest er konnte, presste seine Arme so fest zusammen dass sie beinahe schmerzten und hielt seinen Atem an während dieser wirklich großartigen Umarmung. Er ließ Dean frei als er ein gedämpftes Stöhnen von seinem Bruder hörte und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ist okay, Sammy. Wirklich." war die leicht heisere Antwort , „Es war nur eine Spinne."

„Ja, aber eine wirklich große eklige Spinne." sagte Sam und drehte sich um, um sich ins Bett zu legen. Er war müde und nun, da die starrende Spinne weg war, wollte er wirklich schlafen. _Huh. Die Starrende Spinne._

„Nun alles klar, Sam?" hörte er seinen Bruder als die Bettdecke schließlich wieder über ihm ausgebreitet war und das Kissen unter seinem Kopf.

„Ja" , antwortete er , „ du hast die _Starrende Spinne_ besiegt" kicherte er.

Ein leises Lachen kam von seinem älteren Bruder, der sich gerade das Schlafanzugoberteil vom Boden neben Sams Bett geschnappt hatte und es anzog.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, Sam"

„Ja."

„Alles okay bei dir, kleiner Bruder?" hörte er von der anderen Seite des dunklen Raumes.

„Ja. Bei dir auch?" murmelte er, die Augen schon geschlossen und die sanften Hände des Schlafen beinahe über ihm.

„Natürlich, immer."

Er lächelte ein wenig.

„Gute Nacht, Dean. Und danke..." murmelte er wieder und fiel weiter und weiter in das lockende Reich der Träume. Aber er verpasste nicht die nächsten Worte seines Bruders. Er verpasste sie nie.

„Ist schon okay, Sam. Alles ist gut jetzt. Gute Nacht, Bruderherz."

* * *

**ENDE**

**Danke fürs Lesen!**


End file.
